Interactive computer games hosted on a computer in which a player interacts with the computer through a graphical user interface are known. The presentation of a game on the computer device may include a graphical user interface that provides a game board in which an avatar, or a character representing a player, performs tasks. As part of the game, the avatar may perform actions similar to a human, such as walking, picking up an object, and traveling through the game board. The avatar may perform these actions in response to inputs to the computer or graphical user interface or both made by a player. Examples of games may include Frontierville from Zynga, the assignee of the present application. During game play, the avatar may have to accomplish a task in order to progress through the game. However, as the game boards become more visually complex, the tasks to be accomplished may become more difficult because the objects required to complete the task may be more difficult to find in the complex board. As a result, the steps to complete the task may be more difficult for a player and, if the task is too difficult, the player may lose interest. This may be especially true when a player is attempting to complete the task for a first time.
Therefore, it is desirable to allow a player to request assistance to accomplish a task during a game. The inventor has recognized a solution to assist a player in the accomplishment of a task.